plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Exploding Imp (PvZH)
Crazy |Tribe = Imp Zombie |Traits = Gravestone |Abilities = End of turn: This does 1 damage to itself. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = You could say he's an IMPlosives expert.}} Exploding Imp is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Crazy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 6 /1 . It has the Gravestone trait, and his ability deals 1 damage to himself at the end of every turn. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Imp Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability:' End of turn: 'This does 1 damage to itself. *'Set - Rarity: Premium - Rare Card description You could say he's an IMPlosives expert. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Statwise, this zombie is a glass cannon. He is one-use, as he will kill himself after that turn is over. And because of that, you will want to use this to destroy or heavily damage something with a lot of health, like Soul Patch, Super-Phat Beets, or the plant hero. If you want to use this zombie for a longer period of turns, use cards that increase his health such as Rock Wall, Monster Mash or Loudmouth since he does 1 damage to himself instead of instantly destroying himself. Rock Wall can only be used in tandem with Z-Mech, however. If you want him to become extra devastating, either give him more strength, Frenzy from a trick or Coffee Zombie (if Exploding Imp can survive a hit), or Deadly from Toxic Waste Imp, although 6 damage is enough to destroy almost any plant even without it. However, giving him Deadly instantly destroys him at the end of the turn, regardless of his health. Impfinity can combine this zombie with Headstone Carver to get some more damage done. In addition, if there is no plant in its lane, it will survive another turn. In this case, it's best to use Backyard Bounce to protect Exploding Imp so he can dish out the most damage possible. Impfinity also has access to tons of Gravestone zombies that cost 3 brains, so the plant hero could never tell if this was being used. A good substitute is Jester, in case the plant hero attempts to place a weak plant in front of the gravestone (in which they expect Exploding Imp to appear). In-Crypted can also be used if you need an extra turn to protect Exploding Imp, and then use a trick such as Backyard Bounce to guarantee damage. Alternatively, Headstone Carver could boost it again in this case. Professor Brainstorm is really useful to use Exploding Imp, because you can use Lurch for Lunch or Electrician to do more damage to the strong plant or plant hero before Exploding Imp destroys himself. However, if you are playing both him and Electrician, you must play Exploding Imp at any left lane and the Electrician at any right lane, because gravestones reveal zombies from left to right. Because this zombie comes out of a gravestone, this zombie is basically invincible to all plant tricks the turn he is played, with the exception of Grave Buster. If a weak plant is played to sponge the hit, move, Bounce, or destroy that plant with a trick to clear the way. Against This zombie can do a lot of damage and is mostly used to attack the hero, so be aware of him in the third turn or above and try to defeat or block this zombie. If this zombie is boosted, he becomes a bigger threat, due to him being able to attack multiple times without killing himself, try to block all of his attacks, you can even block him with plants that don't deal any damage, as he does damage to himself at the end of each turn. Gallery Exploding_imp_stats.png|Statistics ExplodeImpC.png|Card Trivia *The word "Implosives" in his description is a portmanteau of "Imp" and "explosives" or "implosives". Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Crazy cards Category:Crazy zombies Category:Imps Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies